


Step one: Get Scott to Kadara

by violetbear



Series: Two worlds collide [8]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: It's been six months since Landing day and Scott hasn't seen Reye since. He misses him so much. His crew helps the two lovebirds out after a training exercise on Elaaden.





	Step one: Get Scott to Kadara

“Of all the rotten luck”, Cora muttered.  
“Could be worse”, said Scott, looking around the building they had stumbled upon.  
“The nomad is broken. Our comms are down. And we’re miles from anywhere”, said Liam, counting each misfortune on his fingers. “How could it possibly be worse?”  
“Could have happened before we activated the vault.” He activated his omni-tool. “Kallo, you there?” Nothing but static. “SAM?” More static. “That’s just great”, he muttered.  
“We sure no one tried for SAM again”, asked Cora, checking her own omni-tool.  
“Pretty sure. I think we would have noticed that.”  
“How”, asked Liam.  
“Me falling to the floor dead is a pretty good indication.”  
“Forgot about that.”  
“If you had been there, you wouldn’t have”, said Cora. “Don’t want to see that again.”  
“I’ll try my best” He nudged a container with his foot.

“Why did this have to happen today”, he muttered under his breath.  
“Hot date?”  
“As a matter of fact, yes. Didn’t you notice we were heading to Kadara after this?”  
“Thought it was because we were needed there.”  
“Nope. I’m hijacking the Tempest. I haven’t seen Reyes since Landing Day. “

“Pathfinder.”  
“SAM! Where the hell have you been?”  
“Apologies. Gil knocked out communications momentarily. Did you need anything?”  
“You’re in my head. You figure it out”, he muttered, walking to the door. “Drack, what did—“He walked right into the krogan as Drack entered at the same time Scott reached the door causing him to end up on the ground. “Ow.”

“Kid, you should watch where you’re going”, Drack said, helping him up. “I hear comms are back up. We got an ETA for a rescue for you squishys?”   
“Rescue would be nice”, said Peebee, walking in behind Drack. “Since the nomad is fried.”  
“How fried?”  
“On fire. Fried.” She shrugged. “What’s the difference?”  
“Gil is going to kill us. SAM?”  
“Tempest reports fifteen hours until flight ready.”  
“Okay, why? Gil told me before we left that—“  
“Gil miscalculated.”  
“Maybe I’ll kill him.”

“Before that” Cora walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. “SAM, anyone else able to rescue us?”  
“Negative, Lieutenant.”  
“Now can I kill him?”  
“Not for fifteen hours.” She smiled and patted his arm. “Call Reyes so he doesn’t stage a rescue. The rest of us will survey the building.”  
“I thought we wanted to be rescued?”  
“I doubt he can be here in less than fifteen hours.”  
“Explains the bad mood”, Peebee smirked. “You need to—“  
“Shut up.” He walked outside and activated his omni- tool.

“Scott. How was your training exercise? When will you get here?’  
“Where to begin?” He started pacing back and forth in front of the door. “First, Drack insists on coming. So the nomad now has to fit three humans, an asari and a krogan.”  
“Sounds cozy. Or like the start of a riddle.”  
“It ends with the nomad broken down in the middle of nowhere.”  
“Define broken down.”  
“It’s on fire.” He plopped down in the sand.  
“On fire?”  
“Yep. And the Tempest is offline for the next fifteen hours. So, dearest, this is me calling to say I’m going to be late.”  
“Fifteen hours, huh?”  
“Yeah. Can you...”  
“Let’s see...”

“Pathfinder”, SAM interrupted. “Might I suggest returning inside?”  
“Unless either that worm is about to attack me or the team is shooting each other, I’m not moving”, he snapped.  
“Someone sounds cranky.”  
“Twelve hours in armour, in forty degree heat. Plus I received an email from Tann before we left.”  
“Plus, you haven’t gotten laid in—“  
“Okay, Peebee junior. Please tell me—“  
“Best I got matches the Tempest.”  
“Damn.”  
“Pathfinder.”  
“Okay”, he snapped, standing up. “I’m going. Reyes, I’ll see you later.”  
“Stay safe, my love. Don’t kill your crew.”  
“That remains to be seen”, he mumbled, walking back inside.

“Ryder, tell them I get the air mattress”, Peebee whined.  
“Hold that thought.” He spotted Cora pushing containers together with Liam’s help. “Cora?”  
“I take it Reyes—“  
“The same. What are you doing?”  
“Giving me the air mattress. Right, Ryder?”  
“Peebee”, he muttered, hand to his forehead. “I’ll give you the mattress by shoving it up—“  
“Jeez, you really do need to get laid.”  
“Cora, can I shoot her? Please?”  
“If you want to do the paperwork, sure.”  
“What is she talking about?”  
“We could all use the rest.”  
“And Ryder needs to—“

He pulled out his pistol and aimed at her.  
“Like it’s loaded.”  
He shot the container beside her.  
“You were saying? So, Cora.” He holstered his pistol as Peebee sulked. “I take it we only have the one air mattress?”  
“It’s all we found.”  
“Best two out of three”, Liam asked.  
“Silly squishys”, Drack laughed, sitting down against a wall.  
“I say the Pathfinder—“  
“Cora, when does that stop being a thing”, Peebee asked. “I’m the youngest.”  
“You’re one hundred and—“  
“In human years I’m—“  
“Screw this.” Scott walked over to the furthest corner of the room, away from everyone else. “I don’t care who gets it. Just decide quietly.”  
“Scott”, Cora asked. “Are you sure?”  
“Positive.” He curled up on the floor and closed his eyes.

**************************************************************************

“Pathfinder?”  
“Five more minutes, SAM”, he mumbled, not opening his eyes.  
“You’ve already been asleep for fifteen hours.”  
“What?!” He opened his eyes and sat up. “How could you let me sleep for so long?”  
“You needed it.” Cora crossed the room and handed him a canteen. “How much sleep did you lose before we found Meridian?”  
He took a drink and handed the canteen back.  
“Thanks.” He got to his feet. “But you didn’t need to let me sleep that long.”  
“I wasn’t going to mess with Drack’s plan. The Tempest should be here any minute. Everyone else is outside waiting.”  
“We should join them then.” He started to walk to the door but Cora stopped him.

“We need to talk.”  
“Cora, I’m sorry I almost shot Peebee but you have to admit—“  
“Not that. She was being... a pain.”  
“Then what?”  
“When you slept, we got an email from Tann.”  
He saw by her expression what it had said.  
“Fuck. Not again.” He turned and kicked a container across the room. “Where’s more important now?”  
“For you? Kadara.”  
“Well, that’s great for them but...” He paused as he was about to kick another container. “Did you say Kadara?”  
“No. I said the Tempest is staying on Elaaden.” She started towards the door as they heard the Tempest landing. “Maybe you need even more sleep, Scott. You’re hearing things. Soon you’ll be seeing things too.”  
“That’s not going to happen.”

He followed her outside to see Lexi walking down the ramp of the Tempest, a duffel bag in her hand.   
“Lexi, where are you going?”  
“Someone needs a vacation.”  
“That was my plan. But as I hear it, we’re needed here more.” He crossed his arms. “So no vacation for me. For the what, fifteenth time in six months?”  
“You’re not allowed back on this ship” She set the bag down beside him and started back up the ramp.  
“Lexi, that’s not funny.”  
“Doctor’s orders.”  
“Good bye, Scott.” Cora patted his arm as she walked past him to board the ship. “See you in two weeks.”  
“”You’re not serious.” The ramp went up in front of him. “Kallo, let me in. We’re in the middle of nowhere. You can’t just—“ He was driven back inside by the blowing sand as the Tempest took off.

“Stupid crew”, he muttered, brushing sand off his armour. “Leaving me here. Middle of nowhere. No nomad.”  
“Do you always talk to yourself when you’re alone?”  
“No. It can’t be.” He looked up to see Reyes leaning against a wall. “Great. Cora was right. Now I’m seeing things.”  
“Are you? Let’s see.” Reyes met him in the center of the room and kissed him.” You feel real. Maybe another kiss? Just—“  
He grabbed the back of Reyes’s head and kissed him hard, driving them back into the wall.  
“Oh, god”, he moaned between kisses. “It’s been too long. Take me now.”

“As much fun as that would be.” Reyes gently pushed him away. “That’s not part of the plan.”  
“Fuck the plan. Take me.”  
“Step one is done.” Reyes started walked to the door. Scott went to grab for him but missed.  
“Reyes”, he whined. “Get back here.”  
“Step two.” Reyes paused in the open doorway and smirked at him. “Bring the Pathfinder home to Kadara. You coming?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the teaser ending. The story got too long and i had to cut it in half. The good news is the next part is already done. I'll post it in the next couple of days. That is if you want to know what happens next.


End file.
